<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Matchmaker of Coruscant by IvyJade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207823">The Matchmaker of Coruscant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJade/pseuds/IvyJade'>IvyJade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Online Dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJade/pseuds/IvyJade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara Jade is perfectly fine. She’s the best smuggler in the galaxy and she certainly doesn’t spend her time daydreaming about a certain Jedi Master.</p>
<p>Down a dark alleyway on Coruscant resides a mysterious matchmaker who guarantees true love within one year. But when the ex-imperial smuggler demands a match, she may her work cut out. </p>
<p>Still, at least it won’t be as a difficult match as that strange, blonde Jedi boy. </p>
<p>When Luke Skywalker knocks at the door of the Matchmaker, he never could imagine who is on the other side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Matchmaker of Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mara didn’t know why she felt such pleasure meandering through the Coruscanti markets. Usually, she baulked at such crowds but she enjoyed blending in, unknown. It had been a long journey to return to Coruscant, an almost twenty-hour journey from the outer rim, made even worse after the customer had insisted on haggling over the goods for hours. Of course, Mara had been set on the price. Perhaps that was why Karrde held her in such esteem; she was never flattered or intimidated by customers. Mara didn't risk her life just to drop her price for some measly senator.  </p>
<p>Maybe that was why Mara found herself in the lower-level markets at night. No matter how dangerous it was, she needed to get away from the stuffy senators and rich upper classes. It reminded her far too much of the old days of the Empire; fake, political schemers. </p>
<p>Even worse, there was always the risk of bumping into Skywalker. And Mara wasn’t in the mood to think about Skywalker. Nope. Not at all.</p>
<p>Mara pushed her way past the crowds of humans and aliens, easily going unnoticed amongst the stalls. Even when Skywalker was not around he still managed to irritate her. She just needed a distraction, that was all. </p>
<p>Mara walked over to one of the stalls further away from the crowds. There was large machinery surrounding the stall, watched over by a stone-faced human woman. Presumably, the mechanics had been acquired through unscrupulous means, as many things at the market seemed to be. Mara instantly recognised old Imperial parts and even old Republic relics that should have no business on a lower-level stall. Regardless, she was half-tempted: adjusting her ship was a good distraction and she wasn't afraid of using less than legal means to do so. </p>
<p> She leaned in closely, fingering some of the machinery when she realised how much of a scam the woman was running. Most of these were broken tech or fried beyond use that would set the ship alight before hitting lightspeed. </p>
<p>Only a fool word think they could make something of this heap of junk, Mara thought. Although that wasn't entirely true, was it? It would take someone incredibly skilled to restore them to their former glory. </p>
<p>Skywalker could, Mara knew. </p>
<p>"You buying or not?" The stall owner growled, snapping Mara out of her daydreams. </p>
<p>Never let your guard down, Mara. Not here. </p>
<p>From the way the other stall owners was glaring at her, she knew she'd overstayed her welcome and would have to move on. Otherwise, Mara would be drawn into a blaster fight if she wanted to or not. </p>
<p>She threw the machinery down, walking as far away from the crowds as possible.</p>
<p>Mara considered what she could do: she could enter a sabacc game and inevitably win, crawl back to Karrde, burying herself in her work yet again...or she could always take up Skywalker's offer and become a Jedi. She snorted the very idea away - there was no way she was becoming a Jedi! Mara wasn't that desperate yet but she could not help but find herself bored. Walking further and further away from the marketplace and the crowds, she allowed herself to wander into the quiet but dangerous streets of Coruscant. The buildings were covered with any bit of light, artificial or otherwise, and soon Mara found herself in almost pitch blackness. She put her hands in front of her to keep herself steady and relied upon the force to guide her. </p>
<p>But perhaps that needn't have mattered. Like a spotlight upon her, a sign began to flicker on and off advertising some sort of wares. It was bright pink with love hearts buzzing on and off seemingly very out of place with the dismal city. It had a small arrow pointing to journey into the alleyway to the left, and large bold letters that read: 'THE MATCHMAKER OF CORUSCANT - FIND YOUR TRUE LOVE!' Mara was tempted to laugh - the desperate scams miserable people would fall for was endless. Few could truly think that here true love was waiting for them in a dark alley by Coruscant's underbelly? </p>
<p>But then something caught her eye in the shadows of the alleyway was a bright and colourful poster of a Torgruta family. There were a mother and a father with their two children sitting on a meadow that would never be seen on Coruscant. Logically Mara knew that they weren't a couple and that those weren't their children. They were just modelling, and the wide smiles only existed for the camera. Nobody was that happy, Mara knew. Still, she was intrigued, if not by the image, but by the writing underneath. 'Start your family! All clients are married within a year - GUARANTEED!" </p>
<p>It was a ridiculous claim, really, but despite herself, Mara edged further into the building. It was an impossibility, a pipedream better left to the quiet moments of reflection in hyperspace where nobody could hear it. Who would have thought it? Mara Jade dreaming of marriage and of being a mother. People would laugh - the ex-Emperor's hand changing settling down.  </p>
<p> She took a step further inside</p>
<p>Of course, she would never find a man willing to settle down with her in the first place. What kind of man would be crazy enough to raise children with her? Not even the greatest Matchmaker in the Galaxy would even attempt - </p>
<p>Mara placed her hand on the door. </p>
<p>But what if? What if this was the meaning she had been searching for? Right inside these walls - </p>
<p>The door sprang open and Mara yelped as if the handle had been electrified. The short, grey-haired woman looked upon her unimpressed with her mother twisted in a scowl. </p>
<p>"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in?" She scolded, her voice was tired but still held a sharpness that pushed Mara to follow her inside. Mara was instantly hit with the warmth of the room; there were multiple seats covered in cushions and a reception desk covered in holophotos of real, happy families. The woman gestured for her to follow her into the back office that was decorated similarly to the reception desk but with a more homely feel with an old-fashioned roaring fire centred. The woman took a tall seat, akin to a throne, and began to draw out a datapad whilst Mara sat on the cushion opposite. From this angle, Mara had to look up at the woman, who in between her filing, would look upon her and sigh disappointedly. </p>
<p>Mara could take the silence no more and rushed out, breathlessly: "Matchmaker, I have come to seek your guidance and wisdom in finding a partnership for the benefit of raising of children."</p>
<p>The woman made a dismissive gesture. "I know why you have come. You have come to seek your true love." Unwillingly Mara rolled her eyes, and the woman stopped her filing to glare down upon her. "You doubt my abilities?" </p>
<p>"No Matchmaker. I simply do not seek 'true love'. I want a partnership to-" </p>
<p>"Yes, I heard. But I tell you, all those who cross my path seek true love and you are no exception, else you would not find yourself at my door at this last hour." She smiled at Mara, who was unable to find the words to respond. "Now let us begin. What is your name?"</p>
<p>"Lyra Tanau." She lied. </p>
<p>The Matchmaker raised an eyebrow. "Well, Lyra, to find your match I will ask you several questions that I trust you will answer truthfully." </p>
<p>"Of course," Mara lied. </p>
<p>The Matchmaker wasted no time in her questioning. From her occupation and age, she delved further into more personal, relationship matters. Mara had been in some interrogations before, she had seen the way Imperial officers could get answers out of prisoners, leaving them in a state of terror. </p>
<p>The Imps, Mara thought, probably had a thing or two to learn from the Matchmaker. It would probably be less uncomfortable, too. </p>
<p>"And what qualities would you like to see in your ideal partner?" </p>
<p>What kind of man could she see herself with? It was almost as if that part simply had not factored into it before. She thought about the men she had known in her life and turned her nose up in disgust - the opposite of them. </p>
<p>"Honesty." She said, pausing to think some more. "And kindness. He would have to be accepting of me and my past…He must be willing to accept my independence. I travel a lot for my job. That is a must. I like to fly," she admitted. "I couldn't marry a man who didn't like space."</p>
<p>"Go on." </p>
<p>"Truthfully, I don't have time or the patience for any games or drama. I want- I want someone stable and ready for a family."</p>
<p>That last one Mara was not sure about. Her own life was not exactly a sure thing with her career always placing her in danger and she was still filled with trepidation at the idea of family. But she liked the idea of somebody sure of those things. Someone, she could lean on. </p>
<p>"I am certain I can find a very person with those ideals." The Matchmaker smiled in contemplative thought. "Do you have any family that can represent you?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Mara gasped.</p>
<p>"Family. Parents or others who may review any match… I assume you do not have a strong family connection. The 'trading' business you work in, you said?" </p>
<p>The Matchmaker had surely recognised the telltale signs of a smuggler that Mara did not bother to hide. The blaster at her belt, her rough exterior and the constant surveillance across the room would tip anybody off that she was not to be messed with.</p>
<p>"That's correct," Mara said shortly. "And I have no family or connection that would be seen as valuable. Actually, I do not want a suitor that cares only about family names at all." </p>
<p>"A reasonable request I suppose." The Matchmaker sighed. "And how would you describe yourself in a few words if you will?" </p>
<p>Mara thought for a moment - she had always felt confident in her abilities but now that the moment came she struggled to find the words. She knew that she was an enigma: she had mixed with the highest of Imperial society to the lowest of Smugglers, and now she had become an associate of a Jedi Master after swearing herself to the sith.</p>
<p>Mara could feel the Matchmaker looking at her strangely - surely it did not take so long to come up with a single word to describe herself? What had Karrde said when he hired Mara…</p>
<p>"A ruthless and skilled operative that can be trusted with the most highly sensitive tasks." </p>
<p>"You're attracting a suitor, dear, not a shipment of spice." </p>
<p>"I know!" She snapped. "I like to be tested: I don't run from challenges and I fight my problems head-on. But I believe that I play fair and I believe in giving people second chances - I am open-minded and willing to learn. I say what I mean at all times and do not hide who I am. Is that acceptable?" </p>
<p>"I'm sure there'll be someone out there will-" Said the Matchmaker as she studiously noted down everything Mara had announced.</p>
<p>Mara leaned across the desk to read over what she had said. "And add-in that part about being a ruthless and skilled operative. I feel that was accurate." </p>
<p>"Shall I add controlling as well?" The Matchmaker muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose I am in a way." </p>
<p>The Matchmaker felt it was best that she didn't comment.<br/>
Mara didn’t know why she felt such pleasure meandering through the Coruscanti markets. Usually, she baulked at such crowds but she enjoyed blending in, unknown. It had been a long journey to return to Coruscant, an almost twenty-hour journey from the outer rim, made even worse after the customer had insisted on haggling over the goods for hours. Of course, Mara had been set on the price. Perhaps that was why Karrde held her in such esteem; she was never flattered or intimidated by customers. Mara didn't risk her life just to drop her price for some measly senator.  </p>
<p>Maybe that was why Mara found herself in the lower-level markets at night. No matter how dangerous it was, she needed to get away from the stuffy senators and rich upper classes. It reminded her far too much of the old days of the Empire; fake, political schemers. </p>
<p>Even worse, there was always the risk of bumping into Skywalker. And Mara wasn’t in the mood to think about Skywalker. Nope. Not at all.</p>
<p>Mara pushed her way past the crowds of humans and aliens, easily going unnoticed amongst the stalls. Even when Skywalker was not around he still managed to irritate her. She just needed a distraction, that was all. </p>
<p>Mara walked over to one of the stalls further away from the crowds. There was large machinery surrounding the stall, watched over by a stone-faced human woman. Presumably, the mechanics had been acquired through unscrupulous means, as many things at the market seemed to be. Mara instantly recognised old Imperial parts and even old Republic relics that should have no business on a lower-level stall. Regardless, she was half-tempted: adjusting her ship was a good distraction and she wasn't afraid of using less than legal means to do so. </p>
<p> She leaned in closely, fingering some of the machinery when she realised how much of a scam the woman was running. Most of these were broken tech or fried beyond use that would set the ship alight before hitting lightspeed. </p>
<p>Only a fool word think they could make something of this heap of junk, Mara thought. Although that wasn't entirely true, was it? It would take someone incredibly skilled to restore them to their former glory. </p>
<p>Skywalker could, Mara knew. </p>
<p>"You buying or not?" The stall owner growled, snapping Mara out of her daydreams. </p>
<p>Never let your guard down, Mara. Not here. </p>
<p>From the way the other stall owners was glaring at her, she knew she'd overstayed her welcome and would have to move on. Otherwise, Mara would be drawn into a blaster fight if she wanted to or not. </p>
<p>She threw the machinery down, walking as far away from the crowds as possible.</p>
<p>Mara considered what she could do: she could enter a sabacc game and inevitably win, crawl back to Karrde, burying herself in her work yet again...or she could always take up Skywalker's offer and become a Jedi. She snorted the very idea away - there was no way she was becoming a Jedi! Mara wasn't that desperate yet but she could not help but find herself bored. Walking further and further away from the marketplace and the crowds, she allowed herself to wander into the quiet but dangerous streets of Coruscant. The buildings were covered with any bit of light, artificial or otherwise, and soon Mara found herself in almost pitch blackness. She put her hands in front of her to keep herself steady and relied upon the force to guide her. </p>
<p>But perhaps that needn't have mattered. Like a spotlight upon her, a sign began to flicker on and off advertising some sort of wares. It was bright pink with love hearts buzzing on and off seemingly very out of place with the dismal city. It had a small arrow pointing to journey into the alleyway to the left, and large bold letters that read: 'THE MATCHMAKER OF CORUSCANT - FIND YOUR TRUE LOVE!' Mara was tempted to laugh - the desperate scams miserable people would fall for was endless. Few could truly think that here true love was waiting for them in a dark alley by Coruscant's underbelly? </p>
<p>But then something caught her eye in the shadows of the alleyway was a bright and colourful poster of a Torgruta family. There were a mother and a father with their two children sitting on a meadow that would never be seen on Coruscant. Logically Mara knew that they weren't a couple and that those weren't their children. They were just modelling, and the wide smiles only existed for the camera. Nobody was that happy, Mara knew. Still, she was intrigued, if not by the image, but by the writing underneath. 'Start your family! All clients are married within a year - GUARANTEED!" </p>
<p>It was a ridiculous claim, really, but despite herself, Mara edged further into the building. It was an impossibility, a pipedream better left to the quiet moments of reflection in hyperspace where nobody could hear it. Who would have thought it? Mara Jade dreaming of marriage and of being a mother. People would laugh - the ex-Emperor's hand changing settling down.  </p>
<p> She took a step further inside</p>
<p>Of course, she would never find a man willing to settle down with her in the first place. What kind of man would be crazy enough to raise children with her? Not even the greatest Matchmaker in the Galaxy would even attempt - </p>
<p>Mara placed her hand on the door. </p>
<p>But what if? What if this was the meaning she had been searching for? Right inside these walls - </p>
<p>The door sprang open and Mara yelped as if the handle had been electrified. The short, grey-haired woman looked upon her unimpressed with her mother twisted in a scowl. </p>
<p>"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in?" She scolded, her voice was tired but still held a sharpness that pushed Mara to follow her inside. Mara was instantly hit with the warmth of the room; there were multiple seats covered in cushions and a reception desk covered in holophotos of real, happy families. The woman gestured for her to follow her into the back office that was decorated similarly to the reception desk but with a more homely feel with an old-fashioned roaring fire centred. The woman took a tall seat, akin to a throne, and began to draw out a datapad whilst Mara sat on the cushion opposite. From this angle, Mara had to look up at the woman, who in between her filing, would look upon her and sigh disappointedly. </p>
<p>Mara could take the silence no more and rushed out, breathlessly: "Matchmaker, I have come to seek your guidance and wisdom in finding a partnership for the benefit of raising of children."</p>
<p>The woman made a dismissive gesture. "I know why you have come. You have come to seek your true love." Unwillingly Mara rolled her eyes, and the woman stopped her filing to glare down upon her. "You doubt my abilities?" </p>
<p>"No Matchmaker. I simply do not seek 'true love'. I want a partnership to-" </p>
<p>"Yes, I heard. But I tell you, all those who cross my path seek true love and you are no exception, else you would not find yourself at my door at this last hour." She smiled at Mara, who was unable to find the words to respond. "Now let us begin. What is your name?"</p>
<p>"Lyra Tanau." She lied. </p>
<p>The Matchmaker raised an eyebrow. "Well, Lyra, to find your match I will ask you several questions that I trust you will answer truthfully." </p>
<p>"Of course," Mara lied. </p>
<p>The Matchmaker wasted no time in her questioning. From her occupation and age, she delved further into more personal, relationship matters. Mara had been in some interrogations before, she had seen the way Imperial officers could get answers out of prisoners, leaving them in a state of terror. </p>
<p>The Imps, Mara thought, probably had a thing or two to learn from the Matchmaker. It would probably be less uncomfortable, too. </p>
<p>"And what qualities would you like to see in your ideal partner?" </p>
<p>What kind of man could she see herself with? It was almost as if that part simply had not factored into it before. She thought about the men she had known in her life and turned her nose up in disgust - the opposite of them. </p>
<p>"Honesty." She said, pausing to think some more. "And kindness. He would have to be accepting of me and my past…He must be willing to accept my independence. I travel a lot for my job. That is a must. I like to fly," she admitted. "I couldn't marry a man who didn't like space."</p>
<p>"Go on." </p>
<p>"Truthfully, I don't have time or the patience for any games or drama. I want- I want someone stable and ready for a family."</p>
<p>That last one Mara was not sure about. Her own life was not exactly a sure thing with her career always placing her in danger and she was still filled with trepidation at the idea of family. But she liked the idea of somebody sure of those things. Someone, she could lean on. </p>
<p>"I am certain I can find a very person with those ideals." The Matchmaker smiled in contemplative thought. "Do you have any family that can represent you?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Mara gasped.</p>
<p>"Family. Parents or others who may review any match… I assume you do not have a strong family connection. The 'trading' business you work in, you said?" </p>
<p>The Matchmaker had surely recognised the telltale signs of a smuggler that Mara did not bother to hide. The blaster at her belt, her rough exterior and the constant surveillance across the room would tip anybody off that she was not to be messed with.</p>
<p>"That's correct," Mara said shortly. "And I have no family or connection that would be seen as valuable. Actually, I do not want a suitor that cares only about family names at all." </p>
<p>"A reasonable request I suppose." The Matchmaker sighed. "And how would you describe yourself in a few words if you will?" </p>
<p>Mara thought for a moment - she had always felt confident in her abilities but now that the moment came she struggled to find the words. She knew that she was an enigma: she had mixed with the highest of Imperial society to the lowest of Smugglers, and now she had become an associate of a Jedi Master after swearing herself to the sith.</p>
<p>Mara could feel the Matchmaker looking at her strangely - surely it did not take so long to come up with a single word to describe herself? What had Karrde said when he hired Mara…</p>
<p>"A ruthless and skilled operative that can be trusted with the most highly sensitive tasks." </p>
<p>"You're attracting a suitor, dear, not a shipment of spice." </p>
<p>"I know!" She snapped. "I like to be tested: I don't run from challenges and I fight my problems head-on. But I believe that I play fair and I believe in giving people second chances - I am open-minded and willing to learn. I say what I mean at all times and do not hide who I am. Is that acceptable?" </p>
<p>"I'm sure there'll be someone out there will-" Said the Matchmaker as she studiously noted down everything Mara had announced.</p>
<p>Mara leaned across the desk to read over what she had said. "And add-in that part about being a ruthless and skilled operative. I feel that was accurate." </p>
<p>"Shall I add controlling as well?" The Matchmaker muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose I am in a way." </p>
<p>The Matchmaker felt it was best that she didn't comment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>